La magia de la Navidad
by PaulaWatson
Summary: El día de navidad llega y no todos se comportan del mismo modo que años anteriorres. ¿Que ha pasado?, ¿Podría llamarse magia? / Este fanfic participa en el rally 'The Game Is On' del foro I am Sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el rally 'The Game Is On' del for I am Sherlocked.

Beta: La genial Gudea.

¡Larga vida y prosperidad al imperio de Scotland Yard!

 **La magia de la Navidad**

El 23 de diciembre, al despertarse, vio a John haciendo una lista de todo lo que tenía que comprar y preparar para navidad.

Notó el cansancio de John, era muy difícil organizarlo todo solo, pues Sherlock poco ayudaba. Pero en esa ocasión se compadeció de él.

Quería regalarle un día especial a John, su John. Quería demostrarle que podía ayudarlo y hacer que todo fuera más sencillo. Estaba decidido a hacer feliz a John, aunque solo fuera por un día.

Y una de las cosas que mas necesitaba el doctor era un descanso, unas buenas vacaciones para olvidarse de todo el estrés que su trabajo y los casos le ocasionaban. Genial, ya sabía que regalarle a John.

Y el 25 de diciembre llegó.

¿Acaso no es raro que todo aquí sea tan normal y tranquilo? Se preguntaba John Watson a sí mismo.

Ese mismo día por la mañana habían ido a Barts para invitar a Molly a la cena de Navidad que tendría lugar en el 221B. Para sorpresa del rubio, Sherlock se mostraba muy alegre, era como si realmente tuviera ganas de celebrar navidad con sus conocidos, cosa rara en Sherlock.

Molly aceptó encantada y tras eso se dirigieron a Scotland Yard, invitaron a Greg, quien también aceptó pero insistió en que iría solo, al parecer su mujer seguía engañándole con el profesor de pilates.

Y Sherlock seguía contento y ansioso de que llegara la noche para pasar la Navidad con sus familiares más allegados.

Todo iba medianamente normal hasta que Sherlock dijo:

—John, creo que se nos olvida invitar a alguien. ¿Qué tal si vamos a hablar con Mycroft y lo invitamos? Es mi hermano, no sería una cena familiar si él no estuviera.

—De acuerdo, claro. Vamos a casa de Mycroft—dijo John asustado. Si alguien lo viera en ese estado creería que ha visto un fantasma.

¿Lo habrán abducido los alienígenas? Se planteaba John, ese comportamiento no era normal en Sherlock. Por Dios, él odiaba a su hermano. Haría cualquier cosa en el mundo para enfadarlo, no era normal que de buenas a primeras quisiera invitarlo a pasar la Navidad con ellos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Mycroft, Sherlock llamó a la puerta ilusionado, parecía un niño pequeño, una de las asistentas les abrió la puerta y les indicó el camino hacia la sala de estar, cosa estúpida para Sherlock, él ya conocía la casa de su hermano. Por el contrario, John se quedó maravillado con la lujosa casa en la que vivía el político. Era todo lujo, lámparas colgantes de cristal, cortinas muy refinadas, cuadros preciosos, era una casa de ensueño para John.

Unos treinta minutos después, apareció Mycroft. Le hablaron de la cena de Navidad y Mycroft, alegre aunque extrañado, aceptó.

Tras eso, fueron al supermercado, ellos no prepararían la cena, la señora Hudson había insistido en prepararla ella. Decía que no quería envenenarse, cosa bastante probable si la comida se preparaba en la misma cocina en la que había productos químicos tóxicos y partes de cuerpos humanos. Por lo que ella prepararía la comida, pero ellos se encargarían de comprarla.

—Yo voy al supermercado, tu vete a casa a relajarte ¿De acuerdo?—dijo Sherlock muy sonriente—

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres hacer la compra? ¿Tú? Don "ni siquiera compro leche"—Esta situación exasperaba a John, no es que no quisiera que Sherlock fuera así, es que ese no era Sherlock.

—Sí, si no quisiera no te lo hubiera dicho—exclamó con ese tono de "No hagas preguntas estúpidas, John".

—Sherlock, ¿te pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien y en dominio de todas mis facultades.

—D-de acuerdo, nos vemos luego—dijo el rubio algo indeciso y se marchó hacia Baker Street.

Una media hora después, Sherlock regresó cargado con las bolsas de la compra, las cuales entregó a la señora Hudson antes de subir al 221B.

A medida que el sol fue cayendo y la luna reemplazándolo comenzaron a llegar los invitados. No faltó ni uno.

Primero llegó Molly, siempre puntual, vestida con un precioso y alegre vestido azul marino que realzaba su figura y unos tacones negros que le daban la altura que no poseía. Sherlock, al verla se acercó a ella, le dio dos besos y halagó su vestido.

John miraba la escena atónito. ¿Sherlock halagando a alguien? ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

Minutos más tarde, llegaron Lestrade y Mycroft juntos, cosa que les chocó un poco a ambos. Quizás Greg no estaba tan solo como parecía tras descubrir la infidelidad de su mujer.

La señora Hudson fue la última en subir pues había estado muy atareada haciendo la cena.

Eran las diez en punto cuando empezaron a comer. A diferencia de lo que John había pensado, todo fue muy bien. El rubio había imaginado una cena en la que Sherlock no dejara de molestar a Mycroft, John tuviera que reñirle y Lestrade estuviera peleando con Sherlock por no sé qué cosa.

Pero la cena fue genial. Sacaron el vino que había traído Mycroft y lo sirvieron en cada copa. A medida que avanzaba la noche, las conversaciones iban cambiando de rumbo. Lo más impresionante fue ver como Sherlock conversaba con todos y se reía. Ese no era Sherlock, John lo tenía muy claro desde ese mismo día por la mañana.

Al terminar la cena, John sacó una botella de champán y todos brindaron por la preciosa noche que estaban pasando.

Sherlock tocó varios villancicos con el violín, a lo que todos aplaudieron.

Estaba siendo una noche perfecta, demasiado idílica para ser ellos.

Tras eso, llegó el momento de dar los regalos, todos sacaron los regalos y se los entregaron a su dueño, incluso Sherlock.

El detective regaló una corbata y unos gemelos a su hermano y un reloj a Letrade, un precioso colgante de plata a Molly y el bolso a juego con unos zapatos que la señora Hudson tanto quería.

¿Cómo podía ser que Sherlock no le hubiera comprado nada a John? Se preguntaban todos.

Parecía demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, pensaba John con resignación. El rubio le había regalado a Sherlock el nuevo microscopio que tanto quería y este a cambio no le regalaba nada. No es que le extrañara, es Sherlock, pero le molestó que estuviera tan normal con todos menos con él.

La noche transcurrió muy bien. Eran las 2 de la madrugada cuando se marcharon todos.

El rubio se sentó en su sillón y el detective también, aunque pasado un rato de silencio se levantó, fue a su cuarto y salió con un sobre rojo en la mano.

—Feliz Navidad, John— exclamó sonriente.

Al parecer Sherlock no se había olvidado del regalo de John, sólo lo había dejado para el final, cuando ambos estuvieran solos.

John se sorprendió al ver el regalo, eran dos pasajes de avión hacia Alemania y un folleto de un hotel. ¡Sherlock le había regalado un viaje con gastos pagados a Alemania para dos personas! John no se lo podía creer, sí que había cambiado su compañero de piso.

—Sé que estás muy estresado por el trabajo, esto es para que te relajes. Es para dos, puedes pedir a Sarah o a Janet que vayan contigo—dijo sonriente mirando a John fijamente, era raro ver a Sherlock sonreír tan sinceramente—.

—Muchas gracias, Sherlock—exclamó dándole un rápido abrazo al más alto— Y no voy a ir con Sarah ni con Janet. Iremos juntos. Si tú quieres, claro.

—¿Enserio? No me esperaba esa reacción en ti. Pero en cualquier caso, si, iré.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Todo parece demasiado bonito para ser cierto, ¿no?

Quizás el comportamiento de Sherlock tiene una exlicación. Quizás es lo que algunos llaman la magia de la Navidad.


End file.
